Jane Doe
by ThePowerOfTheGio
Summary: Inspired by Jane Doe by Nevershoutnever. It's 123 years later and Ciel is the only demon at his American public school. At least, that's what he thinks until he meets a girl with piercing red eyes. Plus a series of murders have been popping up around town
1. Chapter 1

**Jane Doe**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey, so I've been working on this story for a couple months now and there's this huge gap hole in the plot. It's been bothering me so much I decided to write the first chapter and get some feedback from you guys on it. Please tell me if it's bad or else it's just a waste of my time.**

**Also, I named it after the song Jane Doe by Nevershoutnever. Jane Doe is a placeholder name for people whose names are unknown and in this story Ciel doesn't know anything about the girl he meets so she's "Jane Doe" to him.**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I staggered through the hallway attempting to avoid all the kids walking the opposite way as me and had to duck as to not get smacked in the face by some guy's insanely large shoulder pads. He and his buddies were obviously football players and they thought that because of that they were cool enough to go picking on other non-athletic kids. I didn't understand it at all though. The smaller kids were clearly a lot smarter and will probably one day become millionaires with filled out lives and make a big impact on the world while the football players just wanted to seem cool and liked to slap each other's butts and wear tights. How immature.<p>

"I swear everyone at this school is gay," I said while easily dodging one of their attempts to trip me.

"Hey, what'd you call us, kid?" One of them yelled at me. I froze and I could tell that my eyes had turned pinkish and my pupils had turned into slits like a cat's eye. It bothered me over a hundred years ago when I was still a human 13-year-old and now it probably bothers me worse that I'm stuck in this form. No one calls me a kid, not after what I've been through. I calmed myself down until my eyes were their natural blue before turning around and sending the boys a look that could kill, literally. They seemed startled by it but one, probably the so called "leader," a tall boy with spiked up brown hair and a pimple covered face, came up to me and sent me an equally terrible look.

"Hey, you better watch it, _kid_," he said using that inferior word again. I tried to hold back a growl as him and his buddies surrounded me, laughing. One of them slammed my books out of my hand and they all barked as the loud echo filled the hallway. I expected more students to be around, wanting to witness the fight about to take place, but we were in a more abandoned hallway tucked in at one of the far corners of the school.

"What kind of cowards pick on someone when it's five against one," I said, shutting them up. "Or are you too scared to fight me alone?" I asked the "leader" with an innocent look in my eyes and my head cocked to the side. Sebastian told me I shouldn't play with my food but it's fun in this new boring life of mine. Plus, it's not like I was intending to eat them, their souls smelled rotten and disgusting.

"Now, listen here," he said smirking and pulling his arm back to punch me. "You can't just talk to me like that." He released his fist and swung it around to hit me square in the face. I caught it inches away from my face.

"Or can I?" I said. It was now my turn to smirk and I could tell from everyone's expression, his especially, that they were really surprised. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to class," and with a flick of my wrist, I twisted every bone in his hand and wrist and he crumpled on the floor in pain, clutching his fist to his chest. He started screaming and crying and calling for his friends to help but they didn't move in fear of what I might do to t. I walked over the boy and onto my next class but I could still hear them whispering amongst themselves.

"Dude, he's the quarter back!"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Coach is going to skin us alive!"

I face palmed for acting so much like Sebastian. He's been rubbing off on me. At least I don't need him as much anymore, especially not in this dump of a school. The only reason I'm going to school is because it's so terribly boring at home. Ever since I became a demon I stopped running the Funtom Company and working for the Queen and I realized there wasn't that much more to life, especially with the never ending life of a demon. All demons do is eat souls and visit hell. The worst part is I don't enjoy hell and haven't found a soul pleasing enough to make my life more worth living, like Sebastian said about my soul. I felt a hint of guilt for the older demon. With our contract mark still in place, he couldn't seem to make contracts with anyone else. I could, though, because of my bare left hand, I can somehow still make contracts. I knew Sebastian was hungry, really hungry, but I wasn't sure if that could kill a demon or not. In fact, I barely knew anything about demons. Sebastian tried to keep me in the human world and away from other demons as much as possible. I don't know why he actually takes care of me, if it were the other way around I'd be furious at Sebastian. I even told him he could kill me, back when we were still in Europe, but he said that he couldn't because it was against our contract. That man really confused me.

I sighed as I found my next class. It was the first day of school so I had taken the liberty of memorizing the entire school building during the five minutes before school had started. I opened the door to find the room completely empty. Wow, there's only two minutes until class started and no one cared enough to actually be on time. I'm not even the one who _needs_ the education since I've already learned this stuff a billion times.

I sat down at a random desk near the front of the room and waited for something to happen. The room was entirely dull with only grey bare walls and an empty whiteboard at the front of the room. I tried to make out words on the board about thing they might have learned about a summer ago. You know, how sometimes when you right on a whiteboard and then erase it you can still kind of see what you wrote. I wasn't here last year so I was curious about what we were going to be learning. We moved here from New York after people started getting suspicious. There were too many demons there for my liking anyway.

At that moment, a group of three girls and two boys, who I recognized to be the football players I ran into earlier, walked in. They sat in the back corner and seemed too entranced by their conversation to notice me. Two more girls dressed in cheerleader uniforms walked in a couple moments later followed by a girl and boy with their arms around each other. More students walked in until there was only one seat open, the one behind me. I guess I was going to be labeled as a loser at this school too. I blew a strand of hair out of my face when I heard my name being whispered from the group of girls in the corner. They probably thought I couldn't hear them but they didn't know about my enhanced senses.

"I think he's really cute," one of them said.

"Yeah, did you see what he did to Jared's hand?" Said another.

"He must be really strong!"

"What if he has abs?"

They all started squealing and I decided not to listen to them fan girl over my "abs," but I couldn't help glancing down towards my stomach and poking it a couple times. I know I shouldn't be self-conscious about how I look but sometimes my human emotions come back. Sebastian told me it was normal for a demon as young as me to have human emotions and they'll go away eventually, but is it weird that I'm kind of scared.

I shook my head in frustration. _No! The Earl Phantomhive does not get- _my thoughts were interrupted by small footsteps running down the hall outside of the room. Whoever it was, they only had six seconds until the bell rang. I looked up towards the door as the footsteps got closer. The doorknob turned a little until the door was thrown open and a girl walked in. Other than her caramel colored hair and dark purple shirt, she was dressed in all black. For a second our eyes locked and I gasped. She had the most beautiful red eyes that I've ever seen.

Is it wrong that I immediately thought: _demon?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane Doe**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of you guys who story alerted, faved, and the 3 of you who reviewed! That was 3 more than I expected. XD Oh and thanks to you guys who just read the story and even to the peeps who opened my story, read a couple lines, and then closed out of it cuz you thought it sucked! I love ALL OF YOU.**

**Oh and I wrote these two one-shots. I'm not done with them yet but I think they're pretty cool. One's about skiing and the other is about band class. I know, pretty awsome ideas for a kuroshitsuji fanfic. XD Whatever, I'll tell you when their done and post a link and stuff. You know, for all two of you who will actually read it. That's a big accomplishment for me so don't hate.**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, life was so much more interesting.<p>

I observed the girl as she gracefully walked over to the seat behind me, but she unexpectedly stopped next to me.

"What are you looking at?" She asked glaring at me with those piercing red eyes.

"I-" I started but was interrupted by a set of heavy footsteps entering the classroom behind me. The girl looked over me to see what was probably the teacher walking in and then hurried into her seat. I turned around to see a plump man with a light halo of hair and a dark grey mustache. Basically he was your everyday stereotypical teacher.

"Hello, class." He said before taking off his jacket to reveal a pressed white shirt and dark brown suspenders. "I'm Mr. Leo." He walked over to the white board and wrote his name on it. "That's pronounced _lay-oh_, not _lee-oh_. It's French." I rolled my eyes knowing that he's probably going to ruin GT English for me.

He managed to lean over and pick up a pile of textbooks from the ground, but must have realized how heavy they were and dropped them on his desk with a thud. "You," he panted and pointed at the kid sitting in the desk next to mine. "Pass these out." The boy got up without question and managed to pick up a good armful of them before passing them out to people. "Read chapter seven and do the questions at the end," He said, trudging around his desk and then plopping down in his chair, "and, since it's the first day of school, you can work with a partner quietly." With that he pulled out a can of soda from his desk drawer and started watching what I believed to be from the reflection in his eyes as porn.

I immediately turned around and thudded my textbook on the desk of the girl behind me.

"Want to be partners?" I asked. She looked up at me from her textbook and I noticed her eyes were now a bright golden color. I could tell she was about to protest but must have noticed the shock on my face and decided to question it instead.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked like I was the most annoying thing she's ever seen.

"Your eyes were just red but now they're golden." I explained trying to ignore her tone.

"Oh, yeah," she said irritated and looked back down at her textbook. "They do that when I get mad or something like that." I stared at her for a couple more moments before she looked back up at me.

"And what were you mad about?" I asked out of curiosity

"Nothing," she said in a low pitch. I glared at her and she finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, those stupid cheerleaders tried to jump me in the hallway. That's why I was late."

"Did they succeed?" I know it was a dumb question but I was interested in how she would answer it. She looked me up and down like I had sprouted a second head before finally answering.

"No. Those sluts can't do crap to anyone who doesn't let them. You just have to throw their words back in their face and they'll leave you alone." There was silence for a couple moments after that.

"What about _your_ eyes?" She asked breaking the silence.

"What about my eyes?" I asked. She was the one human who seemed to be able to keep surprising me. That is, if she _is _human.

"Shut up, I can tell you're wearing colored contacts." I raised my eyebrows in shock. No one wears eye patches anymore in modern day America so I had to resort to colored contacts a couple years ago to hide the mark that binds Sebastian to me. Anyone could tell I was wearing contacts but no one had been able to tell that they were _colored_ contacts before.

"How can you tell?" I asked propping my elbows on the desk and resting my head on my folded hands. This girl just keeps becoming more and more interesting.

"Well one eye is colored slightly different than the other. I can tell your trying to cover it up but what really amazes me is that I've never seen someone with purple eyes before."

"You're one to talk," I said, trying to turn the conversation back onto her. She leaned back in her chair and stared at me like I fascinated her just as much as she fascinated me. I started trying to think up more traits a demon might have and glanced at her bare hands.

"Do you paint your nails black or are they naturally that way." I asked.

"Natural?"

"It can happen."

"Is that what happened to you?"

I blushed a little and casually hid my hands under the desk. The kids at my last school in New York used to call me gay for having painted nails and then they called me Princess Ciel whenever I tried to cover them up with gloves. Again, I was letting my human emotions that are concerned with my image get in the way.

"So you're trying to change the subject now?" I smirked. She sighed in defeat and crossed her arms over her chest to also try and hide her hands.

"My mom takes me to a salon to get our nails painted once a week. She thinks its family bonding time." She said putting air quotes around the last part. "My favorite color happens to be black."

"I can tell," I said gesturing at her very darkly colored outfit. She glared at me but I could tell she was holding back a smile.

"Are you done?" She asked. "I have work to do."

"One more question." I said putting my hands back on the desk to lean on. "I don't believe I got your name." She looked me up and down as if trying to figure out if she could trust me or not. I guess she finally decided that she could, because she sighed before answering me.

"Scarlett… like my eyes." She must of notice my disbelief because then she added, "My dad was into old-timey names." I nodded and made sure I would remember the name. Then she sent me a look like she was expecting me to say something.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, realizing my mistake. "I'm Ciel."

"Is that French?" she asked sarcastically, trying to mimic the teacher. I chuckled a little before continuing.

"Actually, it is."

"Really? French for what?" she said, actually showing some curiosity.

"Ciel means sky or heaven," I said, smirking at the irony.

"Interesting," she said with a small smile and looked back down at her textbook to continue working. I tried to force a smile but just found myself getting more depressed over it. I grabbed my textbook and turned over to my own desk and started working. I finished in less than a minute and doodled for the last five minutes of class. Except, instead of drawing the plain black and white roses I usually draw, I drew beautiful scarlet roses all over my paper.

She was adding color to my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! to all you peeps actually reading this! I love you all! 3**

**A special thanks to storylover167 who was my first reviewer and keeps sending me the big ass reviews! Also, she's my new editor so any crap wrong with the actual wording of the story is her fault (I'm jk! I love her to death XD).**

**Also I noticed I haven't been putting a disclaimer so here it is! Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Sebby would be taking is shirt off in every single episode! XD**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The next two periods after my interrogation of the girl, Scarlett, dragged on slowly. I couldn't get the damn girl out of my head. She mentioned having parents and demons don't have parents, right? Maybe if I asked to meet them? No, that just sounds stupid. What if I asked to go over to her house? What if I just spied on her from <em>outside<em> her house? But, if she really is a demon, then she would spot me easily. Do demons even really need houses? Sebastian never had one… did he? Aren't demons supposed to live in hell anyway; they only come to the human world to form a contract. She didn't have any sort of contract mark visible on her, especially not her hand. Maybe she covered it up with makeup or something. Can makeup do that?

I dug my nails into the side of my binder in frustration as I approached my locker and I heard a snap as my fingers dug through the binder's hard exterior. I hate it that I don't know anything about demons. Why had Sebastian never taught me? Was he expecting me to order him to do it because I had never ordered him to tutor me as a human, he just did it for my well-being. I quickly opened my locker, threw my binders, and kicked it close leaving a huge dent in it, before casually walking to the cafeteria. I managed to calm myself down by the time I got there.

The cafeteria was a large room with grey circular tables and eight red chairs to each table, but the students had rearranged the chairs and tables around to fit more people and keep others out. I think, though, I was more disappointed in the school colors: red and white. Blue was my all-time favorite color and black was a close second, though I had yet to find a school with those two colors. Sebastian said they were dark colors when put together and schools were trying to "prep" up their students. I don't really see the point when all the girls are sluts and all the guys are druggies, but I guess it's the thought that counts.

That's when I noticed a girl with caramel colored hair sitting all by herself. _Scarlett. _I was about to walk over to her when something got in my way.

"Hi!" said the girl now standing in front of me. "It's Ciel, right?" she asked. I nodded but kept looking over the girl at Scarlett. "I'm Jade." I finally looked down at this Jade girl and recognized her as one of the girl's from class but was shocked about what I hadn't noticed before about her appearance. She looked exactly like Lizzy with the same blonde hair, green eyes, and plump cheeks. Except her innocent eyes were seductive and framed with heavy eyeliner, her beautiful curls were flat-ironed down, and she wore a short skirt and low cut tank top. She was almost disgusting to look at.

"You're new right?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow at what she could be planning to do.

"Yes," I said cautiously.

"Why don't you let me," she took a step closer, "give you a tour." Then she clutched onto me so her boobs were rubbing against me. I tried to stay calm but took a huge step back and pushed her back with my extended arm.

"Actually, I think I know my way around here just fine." I said and started walking away. "But thanks for the offer."

"You shouldn't keep hanging out with that girl." She said, stopping me in my tracks. I was curious as to what this girl might know about Scarlett so I turned around and walked back over to her. She was standing there with one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Why not?" I asked trying to ignore her know-it-all appearance.

"She's weird so no one really likes her. Her mom is the town crazy. She doesn't let Scarlett hang out with anyone and just locks herself in her house and stares out her window. It's kind of creepy." So does that mean she really does have a mom? Or is she lying to everyone here too?

"What about her dad?" I asked, curious.

"Now, why do you care so much about this girl?" she said, rubbing herself against me again. I was thankful at that moment that Scarlett had her back to us.

"I have a natural curiosity." I said, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you for a small payment." she said letting her finger trail down my chest and stomach. "There's this beginning of the year party on Friday." I caught her hand before it got too low. For some reason this situation reminded me a lot of when I was still a human and trying to get information out of the Undertaker. That's what led me to my next response.

"I know a joke." I said a little too quickly. She raised a seamless, blonde eyebrow at me and looked at me like I was crazy. "Which side of a tiger has more stripes? The outside." There was a moment of silence between us before she curled over laughing. I couldn't believe it actually worked.

"That was the worst joke I have ever heard." She said in between giggles.

"Well, will you tell me now?" I asked.

"That bastard left them years ago. I guess they were all too crazy for him. I don't blame him; I would've done the same thing if I were him."

"Interesting," I said to myself. "Well, I need to go get my lunch now," I lied. I hurried away but could feel her eyes digging holes into my back. I ignored it and bought an apple, so she wouldn't think I was lying to her, before walking over to Scarlett. I sat down next to her and noticed she was reading a book, her sandwich had one bite taken out of it and her soda was open but still very full.

"What do you want?" she asked without even looking up from her book.

"I thought you looked lonely sitting here all by yourself so I decided to come sit with you." I lied.

"Well, unless you want your reputation going down the toilet, I suggest you leave."

"Who cares what anyone at this dump thinks of us. There's only four more years until we're out of here."

"I guess." She said smiling up at me now. There was silence between us and I noticed her unfinished food again.

"Now, why don't you eat your food? Lunch is almost over."

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Is it wrong for me to be worried about your well-being?"

"Kind of." She said under her breath. I ignored her comment and pushed her sandwich closer towards her. She looked at the sandwich in disgust before picking it up and throwing it in the trash.

"I'm not really hungry." She said and then proceeded to get the rest of her lunch, dump it in the trash, and walk away.

_How intriguing. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Jane Doe- chapter 4**

**Ok, so I know this chapter is REALLY LATE and REALLY SHORT but last week I had relatives flying in and then school so this is all I could manage to write at the last minute. Sorry! But now I'm on winter break so hopefully I'll be writing a lot more and get more chapters in! On the other hand I'm really lazy... So let's see how this goes. I'm going to make this author's note short and sweet so I can go ahead and post this chapter! So, thanks to all of yall who faved, reviewed, story alerted, or just read my story! I love you ALL! Also, thanks to storylover167 for editing this chapter! It really means a lot!**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and almost convinced myself that Scarlett had just been a huge dream, but I knew better than to be that hopeful. Sebastian walked into my room almost immediately after my awakening and I sat up for him to hand me my tea. Even though I had changed his uniform as our lives and identities changed, I don't think I'd notice if he walked in one morning in butler outfit. Maybe I'd even prefer it over his casual jeans and t-shirt.<br>"Good morning my lord. Your breakfast this morning consists of Earl Grey tea and scones. Would you like jam with them?" he asked, setting down his tray to grab the dish.  
>"I'm not hungry," I said, taking a sip from my tea.<br>"Are all those sweets spoiling your appetite?" he said with a smirk.  
>"No," I said, handing him my tea and turning so my legs were hanging off the side of the bed. "I met this girl at school yesterday." He froze for a second at my words before putting away my tea.<br>"Young master, you know the policy about humans," he said, before helping me pull off the black t-shirt I slept in. Of course I knew, that was one of the only things he told me about demons.  
>"Yes, it's one of the reasons why I never returned to see Lizzy," I whispered and let my voice trail off. Sebastian stopped and looked up at me, worried. I quickly composed myself and kept talking. "But it's nothing like that." He nodded and got up to pick out my outfit for the day.<br>"Sebastian, are there any other demons living here?" I asked, hesitantly. He looked over at me concerned.  
>"What's going on young master?" he asked, seeming worried.<br>"Nothing, it's just a question."  
>"Well, no. There aren't any registered demons in this area."<br>"Registered?"  
>"All demons are registered in hell with their name and location. Demons are somewhat organized with rules and requirements but defiantly not as much as Death Gods. They hold more responsibility then us so it's required." I nodded, glad for more information but then realized something.<br>"Am I registered?"  
>Silence.<br>"So you're saying there's a possibility?" I asked, smirking at my victory.  
>"My lord, if you want me to take a look around I shall."<br>"No. You might be my pawn but you do have a tendency to cheat. I want to draw this game out a little longer, as it's the most interesting thing to happen in a while," I said, jumping off the bed to step into the pair of jeans he had open for me.  
>"Very well my lord. But if this becomes life threatening, I have no choice but to step in," he said, pulling a t-shirt over my head.<br>"And I expect nothing less of you," I said, almost like a command. We stared at each other for a second in silence and I really wished I knew what he was thinking. He used to be proud of me for saying such strong things, fantasizing over how it might be contributing to the taste of my soul. But now that my soul is gone, he doesn't seem to care anymore. It almost saddened me in a way. He broke the stare and turned back over to my nightstand. I expected him to take his tray and leave but instead he surprised me by picking something up from it. He turned to me and handed to me what I recognized as a newspaper.  
>"I thought you might find this interesting, my lord." I looked down at the paper in my hands and read the bold print on the front page: "Mystery Killer's 3rd Murder!"<br>"Third? Why didn't you tell me about this before, Sebastian?" I asked continuing to skim through the article. Apparently this 'mystery killer' has been going on a killing spree killing whatever poor souls were out after dark. Some were people in huge groups and others alone. So far police have no leads, no witnesses, and nothing to help them find this person. My specialty.  
>"I didn't want to make you any more nervous for your first day of school," he said with a smirk. I sent him a death glare before looking back at the article and reading over it again. "What do you propose we do about this, my lord?"<br>"Well, I think it would be the just thing to do by going after this killer," I said looking up at him. "Plus, it might serve as a good distraction," I mumbled under my breath even though I knew he could hear me.  
>"Of course, young master. Would you like to go directly after school?"<br>"Yes." He handed me my colored contacts and took back the newspaper before helping me put them on.  
>"Would you like me to drive you, my lord?" he asked, standing up straight.<br>"No, I think I'll walk. I need the fresh air," I said before making my way out of my room and leaving my butler standing there alone. I wasn't surprised when I saw him again as I opened the front door, carrying a black back pack.  
>"You forgot this, my lord," he said, holding the object out for me to take it. I threw it over my shoulder and walked past the man. I could feel concerned eyes on my back as I kept walking, and he knew that I could feel him staring at me. But I knew that the demon didn't feel an ounce of concern for me, especially now that I was just this hollowed out shell of my past life. The whole concept was depressing even for a demon like myself.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow guys, I am SOO SORRY that it took me this long to get a chapter out. I have a couple excuses ready but honestly I was just being way to lazy while enjoying my winter break and then I spent the next two weeks studying for exams. I literally didn't go on the computer for those entire two weeks and just locked myself in my room studying. I ALMOST DIED. Even if there isn't a lot of people reading this yet I still have a responsability that I took on when starting this fanfic. Again I'm really sorry! :(**

**Thanks to all of yall who reviewed, story alerted, faved, or just read this fanfic. It really means a lot! Also, thanks A BUNCH to storylover167 for putting up with me for the past couple of weeks and editing my story. I love her to death! 3**

**I know I'm kind of late but Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and happy Friday the 13th! May all your resolutions come true!**

**Anywho! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>I fell onto my bed with a heavy sigh and lay there, almost dead, for a moment or two before I let myself start to think. The day was almost over from having to go to school before being able to visit the crime scene. I managed some guts to get a good look at the body, but I did turn away from it fairly quickly. It was torn up pretty badly and it was obvious that the killer had stayed there, destroying the body, until the sun came up the next day. The police said it was the same thing with the other bodies, too. And, they were very careful to leave no traces of DNA or any sort of clue behind. Well, except for one thing.<p>

I rolled over to my side and started to concentrate on remembering that faint smell that had seemed so familiar to me at the crime scene. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried matching different faces and smells together, and was just rewarded with false hope. It had been a couple minutes and I was ready to give up when, suddenly, it hit me. That was Scarlett's scent that I had smelled. But the reason I hadn't automatically recognized it was because it was just barely there, like she had just been at the crime scene sometime before or after the murder. Maybe she had been investigating too, or been taking a walk before the crime, or what if she was there during the murder? But she couldn't have been there too long or the smell would've been stronger.

I sighed in frustration. The only reason I took on this investigation was to distract myself from that damn girl. What was her problem? Does she think she can just waltz in here and be a top priority in my life all of a sudden? As soon as all of this is over, I swear I'm going to kill her! But, since it's not, I have to keep investigating her. Especially since now I have a reason more than just curiosity. I guess I'll just talk to her at school tomorrow then.

We hadn't really spoken to each other at school today, but I could feel her staring at me every time we were together. I guess she was expecting me to start the conversation, but I wasn't really in the mood to talk with the thought of the investigation stuck in my head. Even though I hadn't examined anything yet, the theories I had created from the information I had was enough to keep me preoccupied. There was also Jade, the exact opposite, who was trying to talk with me all day and I had to constantly avoid her. Girls are so confusing.

I looked around my room and noticed the stack of homework sitting on my desk. I didn't want to do it, especially since getting off my comfy bed seemed like a hard enough task. I could always get Sebastian to do it, but he had better things to do. Plus, I really did need something to get my mind off of things. I sat up and waited for a second before climbing out of bed. I almost fell back down on my bed from the effect of pure laziness, but pushed myself to walk over to my desk and start the homework. I tried to go through it as slow as possible, but still finished the entire stack in no more than ten minutes. So much for that.

I sat there for a second, wondering what I should do next. My bed seemed to be calling me, ready to relieve me of my exhaustion, but I ignored it. I pulled out a piece of paper from one of my binders and made a t-chart, one side labeled "Demon" and the other labeled "Human". I decided to figure this out right now. Under the "Demon" side I wrote all of Scarlett's demon-like qualities, which included red eyes that changed color, liking the color black, and black nails. Under the "Human" side, I wrote all her human-like qualities, which included how she took a while to do her work, had parents, and ate food. I stopped on that one and wondered if eating food, even if it's not a lot, determined whether or not she's a demon. In the past, I've had to take a couple bites of food to help blend in better, even if it was disgusting. I decided to write "doesn't eat a lot of food" on the demon side to even it out.

I stared at the list for a while, trying to find an explanation for everything on the demon side. I've heard of people whose eyes changed color and had red eyes. I mean, Madame Red had red eyes. And black was becoming a very common color to wear and therefore becoming much more popular as a favorite color. It's also not uncommon to see people who have painted their nails black and, like she said, her mom could just be taking her to a salon every week for "family bonding time". The fact that she barely ate could be because she's on a weird diet like most self-conscious teenage girls, or that she just had a small appetite. Not only did her human-like features outweigh her demon-like features, but the demon-like ones also all had explanations.

Ha! I can't believe I even let myself take this stupid theory so far. I was so stupid for even considering the fact that she might be a demon. She's obviously a human. I can't believe I let myself hope like that. I crumpled the paper into a ball and chucked it blindly into the waste basket behind me, where it sailed in perfectly.

I decided to turn off the lights and just lay in bed, letting myself be consumed by the darkness and the dreams following it, until morning came in the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gosh, I am so sorry this chapter took like 3 months. I just really wanted to introduce a new character in this chapter so I had to completly change and fix the plotline to fit him in it. I guess I was kind of over thinking things but I just reaally want to make this a good story. I'm not asking for you guys to review but, if you do, then please review honestly. Don't give me false hope or anything because you want to be nice. Sorry for being so harsh on ya'll but I just really don't want to screw thiss story up, you know? Anywho, I don't want to keep you guys any longer from reading this chapter, so...**

**On with the story! **

* * *

><p>I walked down the dark streets and tried to focus only on the sound of my footsteps and on my surroundings. I was trying to stay alert but I couldn't help thinking of my time at school this morning. Even though school was really boring since I didn't have that many people to talk to, I was having fun here, in this town. It was the first time I dealt with a crime like this one in a while and I just loved it. Even though I'd never admit to actually having fun, this was almost like a sick and twisted version of the childhood I never had. I pushed that thought out of my mind as I passed under a streetlight.<p>

I stopped and looked around at the darkness that surrounded me just out of reach of the circle of light coming from the lamp. I heard Sebastian's footsteps stop immediately a couple of yards behind me, in complete hiding, as to keep an eye on me, but to remain unseen by our target. A breeze passed around me and flew up to ruffle the leaves of the tree hanging above me and across from the street lamp. It had been a while since I first came out here and I wanted to go home. I was about to start walking again, and almost took my first step, when something swung down from a tree branch and I suddenly found myself staring into a pair of determined eyes. I didn't even flinch.

"Gotcha," I heard the person say and that's when I realized that they were holding a knife pressed up against my neck. They were too close for me to see anything other than their bright purple eyes but I could tell the person was grinning. Wow, was it really going to be this easy to find the killer? I was hoping for a little more fun. Then again, humans will be humans. I sighed and in one smooth motion I took the knife from them and turned it so that its tip pressed into their neck. I could see the worry in their eyes now and I threw it into the ground.

"Tsk. I don't need that silly little thing to beat you," they said, all their pride returning to their eyes. Then I saw them extend an arm back and swing it forward, aiming straight for my face. I caught it and twisted it, the pain overpowering their thoughts and making them loosen their grip on the tree. I took a step back and pulled them out, throwing them on the ground at my feet and finally getting a good look at them now.

It was a small human boy with messy black hair and very pale skin. He wore a baggy purple sweater and dark jeans, and couldn't be any older than me. This boy was the killer? He looked up at me with those innocent purple eyes and gave me a determined look, even with the trail of blood sliding past his busted lip from the impact of the ground. He scrambled around to try and jump up on his feet but I jumped on him, pinning him down to the ground so he wouldn't move.

"Sebastian, you should've taken care of this," I said, feeling the demon's presence behind me.

"But you seemed like you were having fun, my lord." I sent him a death glare over my shoulder but was honestly wondering if he could read my mind.

"Hey! Two against one, that's cheating you coward!" I looked back at the boy, hearing his words.

"It doesn't matter how many of us there are, we have you now." I told him. He seemed sad now and his body relaxed onto the ground. His eyes seemed to search the stars for an answer on how to get out of this situation before he sighed and spoke.

"Fine, but can you kill me here, under this tree? I used to play in it all the time with my sister" His eyes seemed to plead to me. Kill him?

"Why would we kill you?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you the killer?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows. I stood up in disgust at the human for wasting our time.

"Come on, Sebastian, we're going," I said without even taking a second look at the boy. I started to continue my walk when I heard him say something from behind me.

"Wait! Let me come with you," he asked.

"Why would I do that? You're just a random human that I accidentally ran into," I said, ignoring him until he stood up and walked in front of me with an extended hand.

"Hi, I'm Samuel Thompson and I'm trying to find the killer." he said, taking my hand and shaking it up and down. "You're trying to find him too, right? We could work together."

"Ciel Phantomhive," I said pulling my hand away from his grip and wondering where his hands had been, what kind of dirt might be on them. I liked it better when I wore gloves all the time.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, staring at Sebastian over my shoulder.

"Sebastian Michaelis." I heard my butler say, and, without turning around, I knew he was bowing with his left hand over his heart.

"Sebastian, we're leaving." I ordered and started walking.

"Yes, my lord."

"No, wait, please!" I was stopped then by him grabbing my arm. I pulled away quickly, not wanting him to touch me, and turned towards him, glaring. "My sister was murdered by the killer." I stopped then, curious as to what his little story consisted of. "I want to avenge her. She was the only person who made me happy, feel special. And she was oh, so little, only seven, bringing her bike in so it wouldn't rust in the rain." He then collapsed on the ground in front of me, burying his face in his hands. "I want to avenge her. I need to. But my parents didn't understand me; they told me to just drop it and completely erased her from their minds." He looked up at me now. "So, I ran away and I've been up in this tree for the last couple of days. I'm looking for the killer, I can help you!" His eyes were pleading to me for permission.

"Sebastian," I said, knowing he would understand my question.

"There was a little girl who died a couple of days ago at age seven. She had a mom, dad, and fifteen-year-old brother. The family didn't want the body because of the state it would be in, and didn't want to see it either. I can figure out the whereabouts of the brother if you want me to, my lord."

I felt bad for Samuel, my human emotions kicking in. I saw myself in the boy, trying to avenge his sister like I had my parents. It was almost amusing. But still, how much help could he be? He was determined, but that wasn't going to cut it. The only thing I could have used him as was bait but, being only a fragile human, he couldn't defend himself like Sebastian and I could. He also didn't seem to have that much information on the killer to provide for us. But had he seriously been living alone in this tree? I know it was his fault for putting himself into this situation so I had no reason to shelter him. Unfortunately, the odds were stacked up against him.

"Your determination for your sister is amazing," I said patting my hand on his head, "but it's just not enough. You'd only slow me down." Then I turned and was finally able to walk away, Sebastian at my heels. I could feel Samuel starring at my back and, without turning around, I could picture him sitting under that street lamp all alone. Almost like a lost puppy, abandoned and hurt. How annoying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, what's up, long time no see! Sorry the chapters are taking so long but I'm really lazy so yeah... I feel bad for adding so many new OCs because the original characters are awsome but unfortunantly, in this time period, most of them are dead. :( I tried making my OCs cool and stuff and I really hope you like them. It'd be really awsome if ya'll would give me some feedback so I'd know in which direction I should go. Just a simple "Goood job" can really make me feel a lot better about my story. But yeah, thanks for reading. Reviews are just the sprinkles on top XD**

* * *

><p>I walked into the dreaded place humans referred to as school as if last night had never even happened. Thank God demons didn't need sleep or I would be about ready to pass out right now. I walked straight to my first period, no need for socializing mindlessly, but took the long way to my class, not wanting to be the first one in there again. Not that I cared what other people thought but just that it was incredibly boring; walking at least provided a little more entertainment then that. Unfortunately, though, I could see the doorway to my first class sitting noticeably at the end of the hallway. I sighed. Seeing as there were still seven minutes left until class started, I would probably be the first student. But then I heard something strange. Voices. Voices and laughter coming abruptly loud from the classroom I was so loathing. I quickened my pace, wanting to know what was going, and soon found myself standing in the doorway of the room, peering in at a large group of students huddled around my desk. What, why my desk? Scarlett was also there, sitting awkwardly at her desk behind mine, trying to ignore the annoyingly loud group of freshman practically leaning on her desk. She looked up when I walked in but then went back to scribbling at her papers.<p>

I wasn't exactly sure what to do about all the students to make them get away from my desk so I could sit there. I still wasn't sure what was so darn amusing, either, but, as I walked closer, there appeared to be someone sitting on my desk and talking, everyone laughing at everything this person said, huddled tightly around him. How annoying. I contemplated leaving, maybe just stalling in the hallway until the group broke up, but no, I would look like an idiot if I just walked out and stood in the hallway. I decided just to sit in a different desk until the bell rang and started walking over to a desk when something stopped me.

"Ciel!" I heard someone yell. My eyes opened wide. I recognized that voice. I slowly turned my head to see who had called me and saw that it had come from the person sitting in the center of the group. No way. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Hey, Ciel!" he yelled again.

"Samuel?" I asked the black haired boy, just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"At your service," he said jumping down from the desk and bowing for me. "But, please, call me Sam." All the other kids were staring and whispering amongst themselves, probably wondering what someone like him could possibly have to do with a little nobody like myself. How was he here? I thought we had ditched him in that stupid tree last night. Had he followed us? No, I would've noticed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the other students and over to the wall, away from hearing distance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, maybe a little too sharply.

"I told you, I want to help," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I told you I didn't want your help," I said back, trying to sound threatening. He obviously wasn't threatened at all, though. "How did you find me?"

"You know, Ciel, you're a lot easier to track down then you think," he answered, like I was in the wrong here. Easy to track down? That was just about the biggest understatement of the century. Sebastian and I made sure that we were impossible to be traced by anyone. I raised an eyebrow at him to show my disbelief in his story so he clarified.

"Calm down, dude, there are only three schools within walking distance of my tree. Yours happened to be the second one I broke into, luckily. I don't think I would have made it if I had to hit that third school." Again, I doubted his story. There was no way he could have broken into two schools last night after we met and still make it to first period today. That would give him about three hours and no time for sleep. But, then again, it was just public school. I wonder if they even locked the doors at night. And, now that I'm actually looking at him, I noticed the dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, how his smirk quivered as if it used up too much of his energy just to keep his lips curved upward, and the slump in his overworked shoulders. Signs of a sleepless night were written all over him. It didn't even look like he had time to change clothes because he was still wearing his dirty, oversized, purple sweater and jeans. Either that, or he just didn't own any other outfits, which wouldn't surprise me considering the condition of what he had on.

"Samuel-"

"It's Sam," he corrected.

"Whatever," I dismissed. "You need to go back home. I don't care what your parents did or didn't do. Being here isn't going to help me. If anything, it will only slow me down." He looked down at me and chuckled a little.

"You act like you have a choice, Ciel," he said with a grin stretched across his face. I opened my mouth to protest but the bell rang, cutting me off. He patted my head before walking over to his seat, directly next to mine, and whispering to a couple of his other classmates sitting around him.

I was frustrated at first; I mean he was taking this whole thing like one big joke. Doesn't he want to avenge his sister? He should be taking this more seriously, he sure was last night anyway. I sighed, knowing that this was not the time to deal with this and reluctantly made my way over to my seat when I saw the teacher enter the classroom. When I finally sat down and all the students flocked away to their own chairs I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Scarlett's curious, red eyes staring back into mine.

"Do you know who that was?" She whispered, not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher.

"A dumbass."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, you guys! Long time, no see! Yeah I know, I've been doing really bad at uploading this story and I'm scared it's making me detach from this story and, therefor, making my chapters seem badly written and rushed. But I'm going to try to upload from now on once a week (since it's summer now and I'll have time). This chapter was supposed to be uploaded last week but my internets been down and I just got it up. So, the next chapter should be uploaded by Sunday or Monday.**

**Thanks for you guys who reviewed! I didn't want to ask for you guys to review because I always thought it was kind of rude and annoying for author's to ask but then I realized it's the only way to actually get you guys to review! No offense or anything but it's true. But I got so excited because I thought I basically knew everyone who read this story based on who favorited it and reviewed in the past but then I got all these new strangers telling me how wonderful my story is and it just made me all warm and fuzzy inside. So thank you!**

**Also, this story seems to be confusing some people so I'm going to try to clear some things up without giving to much away. Ciel figured out that Scarlett is a human so there. And I know it sounds kind of impossible that Samuel could transfer schools in one night but I promise everything will be revealed in the end! Please do send me your questions, though! I love answering them!**

**Thanks to storylover167 for editing this and putting up with me! I love you! 3**

**Sorry this was such a long AN! I had a lot to say! So, yeah, I'll shut up now...**

* * *

><p>The next day came and went like any other. I completely zoned out during all my classes with only my thoughts overpowering my mind and taking up all my attention. It was obvious that the crimes were committed by a human, but how could a human be so spotless and not leave a single clue behind? Something just wasn't adding up. Plus now I had Samuel to keep up with. The boy wouldn't leave me alone! He followed me in the hallways, to my locker and classes, even to the bathroom! He sat with me at lunch and brought his annoying group of friends behind him and sat next to me in every class we have together and cheated off my homework and tests. He made me want to pull my hair out! I have a feeling he's going to end up screwing everything up and, if he does, I don't think I will be able to hold off from killing him. And how the hell did he manage to track down my school and transfer all in one night? Is that even possible? I wasn't really sure what to think about him.<p>

I didn't talk to Scarlett for the whole day either and I could tell she was starting to get annoyed, especially since I seemed to be the only person who ever talked to her. But she acts so coldly towards me when I do talk to her that it gets me thinking that she's trying to play hard to get or something. Humans are so stupid. I felt comfort in that thought now that I had finally decided that she was in fact human. But my suspicions of her weren't a total loss. If I hadn't noticed her demon-ness before, I wouldn't have cared about her enough to get her scent, and therefor wouldn't have recognized her scent at the crime scene. Speaking of which, why was she there? I guess I should talk to her and ask but how would I say it? It's hard to interrogate someone in the middle of a classroom. But my curiosity was just about killing me.

So that's why I was sitting in this bush. It's Friday after school and I watched as Scarlett walked by and I waited for her to get a couple yards ahead of me before running behind a garbage can. She turned the corner and I followed, peering at her from behind a tree. Then I tiptoed across the sidewalk behind her and ducked next to a couple of boxes stacked in front of someone's house. I was actually having a lot of fun and almost regretted sending Sebastian to do this when I had worked for the Queen all those years ago. Then again, the people I'd chased around back then were a lot more dangerous than a fifteen year old school girl.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't even realized that she had stopped until I heard her talking.

"I know you're there," she said calmly without turning around. I stayed put, though, wondering how she had figured out. I had been very careful to not make a single noise. Maybe I had slipped up when I was thinking because I hadn't been completely focused. "Ciel," she said looking at my hiding place over her shoulder. I sighed in surrender before standing up from behind the car I was using as concealment and walked over to her.

"Hi," I said kind of awkwardly. "Weird seeing you here." She raised her eyebrow at my attempt to be nonchalant.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

'Um, because I think you might have something to do with the murders going on around town because I could smell you at the crime scene of the last one which is normal because I'm a demon and demons can do that kind of stuff.' Yeah, I think I'd rather lie instead.

"I wanted to talk to you." I guess it wasn't a complete lie.

"About?" she asked. See, this is what I meant about her acting coldly towards me.

"Well…" I said, trying to think of something. I searched my brain for some sort of excuse when a little memory hit me of something Jade had told me on the first day of school. "I wanted to ask you out to that party tonight. You know, the beginning-of-the-year one," I said with a grin.

"Why?" she asked like she didn't believe me. I don't blame her.

"Because I like you of course," I said taking her hand to try and convince her. She blushed at my words and pulled her hands away before turning around to walk up to the nearest house. I followed behind her for her response.

"I don't think I can," she said, fumbling with some keys to avoid eye contact. "I have chores and studying to do after school and my mom is really-" she stopped then as I stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked. If I could convince her to go to the party with me then I'd get more time to question her.

"Uh-" she mumbled before the door swung open. "Mom!" she gasped, jumping away from my touch. I looked up to see a tall woman standing in the doorway with the same caramel-colored hair as Scarlett's, except with occasional grey strands dulling it down, and an intimidating look in her blue eyes. Interesting, that's a different color as Scarlett's. I also noticed that their faces looked completely different so Scarlett probably got most of her facial features from her father.

"Who is this?" she asked, her threatening glare on me the entire time. I still managed to keep my composure calm, though. I wasn't about to let myself be frightened by a human.

"This is my friend, Ciel," Scarlett answered, almost like she was happy to be introducing me to her mom.

"What is he doing here?" she asked almost a little too quickly.

"He was just asking me something-"

"You are never allowed to see this boy again," she said finally glancing at her daughter. Scarlett was completely shocked at her mom for what she said, but I looked at her in attentiveness. How crazy is this woman? She was probably just being overprotective, but how could she say something like that right to my face? Scarlett finally decided to say something.

"But mom he was asking me to-"

"Did you not hear me?" she asked, cutting her off again.

"Of course I did, but you didn't let me-"

"Good, now come inside and finish your chores," she said before turning around and walking inside. I looked over at Scarlett and could tell that she was not only angry but also very embarrassed. She glanced at me before doing something that surprised even me. She grabbed me and put her lips right next to my ear before whispering.

"Pick me up at seven." I gave her a believable smile as she pulled away and walked into the house. She glanced at me one last time before closing the door.

Humans are so entertaining.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jane Doe: Chapter 9**

**Sorry this one took long. Well, it was actually quicker then usual but behind on the new schedule I'm trying to establish. There were just some trouble editing it. Anywho, I hope you like it. The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Oh and thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers and storylover167 for editing this! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>I walked into my house only allowing one last glance towards that boy before closing the door behind me. I tried to keep my expression composed as I turned to face my mom who was stirring a pot in the kitchen. I walked over to her, trying to be mature, but ended up failing miserably.<p>

"What the heck was that?" I asked, kind of sharp, letting my backpack fall to the floor.

"What was what?" she asked, completely calm. I snarled, hating when people play dumb.

"You already know it's hard enough for me to make friends. Why do you have to scare them away like that?" I asked, my voice rising as my anger grew.

"Scarlett, I don't want you hanging out with boys, that's all," she said, calmly.

"You never had a problem with it before!" I argued, getting closer to her in attempt to break her composure. Bad idea. She spun around and grabbed the sides of my face with her right hand and dug her nails in.

"You respect me and my decisions, got it?" she said, more as a statement then a question. Her voice was low and serious; it scared me. "I know what's best for you," she finished, practically throwing my face back and turning around again to continue her stirring.

I rubbed my cheek, feeling the impressions of her nails in my skin. Anger rose in me. Not just anger for what she did, but anger that I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was give in to her and her rules, but I didn't want to give her that pleasure. I didn't want to give her what she wanted. I wanted to defy her and do something rebellious. That's when I remembered that I was going to do something rebellious that night. That's when I remembered Ciel, the boy she hates, that I was going with. That's when all my problems slipped away and I became happy once again.

I picked up my backpack from where it had been discarded on the kitchen floor and made my way to my room. I tried to keep an angry expression so my mom would think I was still mad at her but as soon as I closed the door I took a dive onto my bed and started giggling. Ciel was the guy that Jade, the hottest girl in school and the person I hated the most, liked, and he had asked me to a party. And not just any party, but a popular kids' party.

I squealed again into my pillow before calming down enough to sit up straight and sort things through my head. I never liked Ciel, well not like _that_, but he was the only person that talked to me and I knew that if I had rejected him, that would've all ended. He was my only friend.

You see, when I was really little, my dad left me and my mom. My mom said he did it for the good of the family but I think he's just a dick. Still, my mom has been affected by his absence to a certain degree. But certainly not enough to be considered insane! I know that I'm angry at her right now but all the whispers and rumors of her I hear at school drive _me_ insane. I mean sure, sometimes she'll just sit there and stare at nothing and she'll only leave the house once a week, but she isn't going crazy or anything. Having lost the love of your life is just a heavy burden. That's all the other kids see, though. They don't see how smart or funny she is, how brave and independent she is, they don't understand her like I do. They think they know her from the rumors and stories but really they're just stupid.

But the kids at school think she's crazy. They think she's crazy and they think that's why my dad left. In elementary school the other kids thought I had this craziness too and avoided me so they wouldn't 'catch' it. They just kind of kept avoiding from then on and my life has been hell ever since. But that's all about to change.

I squealed again as I got up to pick out an outfit but then stopped in my tracks. I sat back down on my bed and tried to be serious. 'I don't like Ciel' I kept repeating in my head. 'I don't and I'm never going to.' Boys just use girls, like my dad did to my mom, so what's the point in liking them, you know? I don't understand why everyone else was so fond of the idea. I can't help but laugh when I see a girl dressed like a slut just to get a boy's attention or a girl flirting with a guy to try and show how attracted they are to 're just setting themselves up for destruction and it's actually kind of amusing.

But, if I don't like Ciel and I'm going with him to this party, then does that mean I'm using him? 'No' I reassured myself. I'm just borrowing his popularity for one night, and there's nothing wrong with that, right? I pretended like I had convinced myself that this was a good idea and got back up to pick out an outfit.

I ignored my homework for the means of prettying myself for the party. I couldn't let myself look too ugly or Ciel would drop me, and that would ruin everything, so I took my time with everything I did to prepare myself. Before I knew it, the sun had set and there was darkness outside. I looked over to the clock and noticed it was exactly seven p.m. so I decided to stroll over to my window. I pulled the blinds aside and easily pushed the rusty glass of the window up, letting the warm night air hit me and enhance the sounds of chirping crickets.

That's when I noticed a sleek black car roll into my driveway, head lights off, dead silent, and right on time. I wasn't sure what car it was (just because I don't know much about cars) but it sure looked expensive. I could also see someone sitting in the driver's seat that looked like a tiny Ciel, and I finally wondered if he could drive, being only fifteen. I guess I didn't care enough at that moment because I threw a leg out the window. I thanked myself for choosing to wear a pair of shorts as I grabbed onto the tree in front of my window and climbed down to the ground. I had never done this before, and I was surprised at how easy sneaking out was.

I ran over to the car as the door popped open on the passenger's side and climbed in. I suddenly realized the adrenaline rush I was having and tried to calm myself down as I settled into the seat, but then I noticed Ciel and, damn, he looked _hot_. He was wearing a tight white shirt with a black jacket, tie, and pants, and for some reason I couldn't stop staring at his stomach. He didn't have abs like everyone thought, but he was really thin, probably thinner than me, and I wondered how he could've beat up those jocks.

I finally looked up at his face to see him smirking at me and that's when I realized that he probably thought I was looking at his dick. I averted my eyes to outside the window and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Hey," he said, still grinning.

"Just drive."


End file.
